Own Character (OC) Requests
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: Own Character (OC) requests on the works of Rick Riordan. If you have any, please let me know and I'll write them.
1. Announcement

**Yo everyone!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer here!**

 **This time, I will be taking requests if you want to have sex with one of Rick Riordan's charcters. All you have to do is review or PM me your OC (Own Character) and who you would like to have sex with. Once you've done that, I can write your request.**

 **Titanking666 once did this for** **SephShadowsxoxo in his story Broken. Now I am willing to do it for each and every one of you.**

 **Thank you for everything!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- The Everlasting Adventurer**

 **P.S. I am only taking OC requests on the works of Rick Riordan, so if you have any requests, please let me know and I'll wright them.**

 **P.S.S I will be only taking OC requests from members of FanFiction, not Guests. So... For all you people who are NOT FanFiction members that want me to take requests, create an account and ask me your request. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: This one was requested by Part-Time-Reader114.**

 **Chapter 1**

Malik was having the time of his life. His half sister, Annabeth, was sucking on his 12 inch cock right in the middle of the Athena cabin.

"There's a good girl." Malik said, stroking Annabeth's long blonde hair as he began thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. "Suck your brother's dick. I'm about to cum."

Annabeth hummed as she sucked brother's dick, but right as Malik spewed his load deep into his sister's throat, he heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Annabeth?" his voice said, and then she just took his Malik's cock out of her mouth and look at him but still held it her hand.

"She's not here." Malik called out, looking down at his sister as she kissed his cock head.

"Okay." Percy said through the window. "Do you know where she is?"

"Out in the mortal world." Malik said.

"Okay." Percy said. "Thank you, Solden."

"Your welcome, Jackson." Malik said as he heard Percy's steps retreating.

"That was too close." Annabeth said after a while as she stood up.

"Yeah." Malik said, then grabbed her butt and hoisted her off her feet, letting her lock her legs around his waist as they kissed deeply and hotly.

"I love you, Malik." Annabeth said as her brother laid her on the bed aand spread her legs and opened her virgin pussy lips. "I love you so much that I want you to be the first man to ever claim my virgin pussy."

"Oh, you want me to fuck you, eh?" Malik said, kneeling between his sister's spread out legs and positioned his cock at her pussy.

"Yes." Annabeth said, but pushed his dick away from her pussy. "But not here."

"Where, then?" Malik said, frowning.

Annabeth smiled. "In the showers."

* * *

"Come, baby." Annabeth purred while holding her arms for her half brother. "Come and stick that cock in your sister's virgin pussy."

She and Malik were in the showers, and nobody was there but them. Annabth was laying on the ground with her back against the wall and her legs wide open, which had her pussy lips open as well.

Malik grinned, got between her legs, positioned his cock at her pussy, then just slammed it in, stretching her open and breaking her hymen. She would've screamed in pain when she felt her hymen break by her brother's massive dick, but he slammed his lips on hers to muffle her screams of pain.

"Fuck..." Malik groaned once he started to thrust his cock in and out of his sister's pussy. "You're so hot and so fucking tight, babe."

"Your cock feels so big and so thick in my pussy, honey." Annabeth moaned as waves of pleasure flooded through her mind as her pussy was getting a pounding by her brother's dick. "Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard and good."

Malik grinned, then started to speed up his thrusts. Annabeth moaned as she began to feel and hear her brother's big balls slap her ass with ever single thrust he gave.

After about 10 minutes of fucking, Annabeth felt like she was going to cum.

"Malik." she moaned. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum for me, Annabeth." Malik said, kissing her on the lips as he fucked her harder. "Soak my dick with your cum."

Annabeth shrieked as her first orgasm rocketed through her body. She squirted like a little slut all over her brother's cock, soaking his dick with her cum. A little while later, Malik followed her and spewed his hot, creamy, and thick load deep inside her womb. Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt her brother's seed pump into her womb. But... Her eyes opened even wider when the shower curtain was pulled to one side and there stood... Her boyfriend, Percy. He was naked, with his cock fully erected and it looked like their was cum and saliva dripping off it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Percy shouted so loud that Malik pulled his cock out of his sister's pussy, but when he did, some of his seed dripped out, which Percy noticed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Annabeth smiled at him and said "My brother and I are having sex in the shower, Percy. And I reckon you were fucking someone else here as well, because your cock is erected and it looks like cum and saliva is all over it."

The moment she said that, Percy looked down, and appearing next to him, also naked, was Katie Gardener. And... Damn. Her body was so sexy. No wonder Percy couldn't resist having sex with her. She had a hairless pussy, round boobs and big tits. Her body was so smooth, and her legs and arms were skinny. And...

"Hi, Annabeth." Katie said.

"Hi, Katie." Annabeth said. "So, is it true? My boyfriend fucked you?"

Katie nodded.

"So now we're even, Percy." Annabeth said, sitting up. "You fucked Katie, my brother fucked me."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Percy said, looking down.

"It's okay, Percy." Annabeth said, looking at him with love in her eyes.

A silence followed.

To break the silence, Malik said, "A Jackson, do you want to switch girls? You can have a turn with your girlfriend while I have a turn with Katie... If she allows it."

Percy's head popped up, and his dick started to rise.

"Sure, Solden." he said, then looked at Katie. "Katie, are you okay with having Malik fuck you while I fuck my girlfriend?"

Katie looked at Malik's cock and saw that it was even bigger than Percy's. She wanted that cock inside of her.

"Yes." she said. "I want Malik to fuck me while you fuck your girlfriend."

With those words, she went to the shower stall next to the shower stall Annabeth and Malik were in. He stood up and followed her, and when he was out of the shower stall, Percy closed the curtain behind him. Going to the shower stall which Katie went into, he saw her lying down on the ground with her legs and pussy lips wide open.

"Come here, Malik." Katie cooed, holding out her arms. "I want you to fuck me the way you fucked your sister. Please me the way you pleased her. Breed me the way you bread her."

"So you want to get pregnant?" Malik said as he kneeled between Katie's legs and positioned his cock at her pussy.

"I think I am." Katie said, staring at Malik's cock dangle over her pussy lips.

"How is that?" Malik asked.

Katie looked at him and said "Percy cummed in my pussy and filled my womb with his seed. Now please, enough talking. Shove your cock in me now and FUCK ME!"

On the last word, Malik slammed his cock in Katie's pussy, making her moan as his dick stretched her more than Percy's did.

"So big and so thick!" Katie moaned as Malik pushed the rest of his cock in her pussy.

"You're so tight..." Malik grunted as he started to move, making Katie moan. "Tighter than my sister."

"Stop talking and FUCK ME!" Katie demanded.

"As you wish." Malik said, kissing her on the lips as he sped up his thrusts.

"Oh, yes!" Katie moaned as she felt Malik's cock head neared the entrance to her womb everytime he thrusted himself into her. "Fuck me harder, Malik!"

He granted her request and fucked her harder, deeper, and faster.

About 5 minutes later, she moaned, I'm... Cumming!"

Katie cummed hard, soaking Malik's dick. A little while, Malik felt like he was going to cum.

"Katie," Malik grunted as he kept on pounding her pussy with his cock. "I'm going to cum."

"Cum in my pussy, Malik!" Katie moaned. "Give me your seed!"

"Do you want more than that, baby?" Malik grunted. "Do you want to have my baby?"

"YES!" Katie moaned. "Now please, cum in my pussy and give me your child!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when Malik spewed his seed straight into Katie's already seed filled womb. Feeling Malik's seed pump into her womb, Katie passed out thinking that she was going to get pregnant with both Percy's baby and Malik's baby.

As soon as Malik stopped cumming, he also passed out, because cumming three times in a short span of time is tiring.

 **Part-Time-Reader114, here is your request. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of this. Thank you.**

 **To all my fans, if you want to have sex with one or more of Rick Riordan's characters, just tell me your OC and I will write down your request. You guys will not regret this.**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
